Bullet Holes
by WillofThePsycho
Summary: Rin's worst fear has happened: Yukio is possessed by Satan. But after the death of Shiro, how can he go through this...Again? Short, oneshot, rated T for language and the like.


_**Bullet Holes**_

_Where did I go wrong? _Rin asks himself as he stares at his younger brother.

Or what used to be his younger brother.

"Die!" Yukio screams as he lunges at the other boy, who easily blocks the attack. Though his face is emotionless, for he cannot feel anything right now except hatred; hatred for his father (his _true _father, Satan), yes, but mainly for himself.

_How could I let this happen? How could I just stand back and watch that asshole possess my _brother? Rin yells mentally as the tears begin rolling down his cheeks; he fights them back, but only with some success.

The boys are locked in battle, sword pushing on gun and gun pushing back. "Let… Him… Go…" Rin hisses angrily, the veins on his forehead showing the strain he's putting out.

"Oh but my dear son, how could I kill you without a body to possess?" Satan says through the younger brother. "And I'll get rid of this one as well! It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" he adds cheerily. His deep laughter echoes throughout the rafters of the old dormitory.

"Shut. UP!" Rin screams and his blue flames flare up. They are already licking at the walls and floors, not to mention the black haired boy's entire body. He's completely engulfed in the ice-colored blaze, though of course, so is his so-called brother. This battle has become not one of strength or power, but of skill and courage. Though, this of course does not come with out sacrifice.

Rin pushes away from Yukio in anger and stumbles back down the hallway. He's quick to regain some of his footing and takes up a defensive stance; he growls. "Go back to Gehenna, you bastard."

Satan laughs. "You cannot give me an order!" he shouts in triumph, as if he's already won the fight. "I will kill you before you can open that stupid mouth of yours again!"

Now it's Rin's turn to laugh. He smiles a cocky grin and lowers his katana slightly, though still has it aimed directly at Yukio. "It's already open." He quips in a snarky manner.

"I'll make you wish you were never born!" The thing that used to be Yukio counters confidently, swinging the gun outwardly.

"Hah, little too late for _that_!" Rin replies with another laugh. He's surprised that he's able to make such a noise, what with the anger and hatred flowing inside him. He can still feel the tears staining his face even as he chuckles. "Now, are we done with all of this witty banter? I have some ass to whoop."

Both boys then lunge at each other, growling and yelling. The battle rages on as the two fight to the death, sword against gun. Yukio shoots bullet after bullet at Rin as the elder dodges and deflects, though making no offensive move.

He couldn't bring himself to.

It was his brother, after all. How could he hurt him willingly? Blood is already seeping from his eyes, nose, and mouth; Rin could not inflict anymore damage on that. _Just like with Father Fujimoto…. _A voice whispers to him in his mind. He promptly tells that voice to shut it. Rin then finds himself looking away, unable to face what was once his brother anymore.

Yukio flies at Rin again, firing round after round. The older brother hits most away with Kurikara, but one manages to make it past and impale itself in the boy's shoulder; but he doesn't seem affected. He doesn't stop blocking other bullets, despite the fact that he's looking at the ground. Ad none of this is stopping the Satan-possessed boy is still charging at Rin, yelling and screaming, guns going off madly. Rin pushes himself off the ground, even though the pain in his arm is telling him to do otherwise, and does a flip over his brother's head. His sword collides with one of Yukio's gun on the way over, which knocks the weapon out of the younger's hand and sends it skidding across the floor. This warrants an angry yell from Satan. Rin lands in a crouched position a little ways down the hallway, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face and blood soaking his clothes. Too make matters worse (and all the more dramatic), the force of each blow as knocked out the windows and let the raging storm outside find its way in. Rain is pelting both of the teens relentlessly and soaking them, through-and-through. Rin does not care about this, however, for all he cares about is saving his brother. But he finds that nagging little voice is speaking again, though the eldest boy is not sure he wants to hear its words.

_You cannot save him. _It says. _Yukio is dead. He died as soon as Satan entered his body. See all that blood? No one could survive that much of it lost. And no one could survive Satan himself taking over their body for this long. He's just a puppet, a dead body of strings for Satan to play with. He's gone, Rin, accept it and kick the shit out of him. _

Rin doesn't want to believe that. But… _What other choice do I have…? _

The blood, the voice, the whole scenario reminds him too much of that day when Shiro died. And it all reminds him of his failure to save the man; and now his failure to save his one and only brother. He can't take it anymore, and he feels his strength leaving him. His will to fight his gone, his flames are weakening, his muscles ache, and his head is swirling with all sorts of confusing thoughts and emotions. He hears the bitter laughter from behind him.

"Giving up already?" The former Yukio rasps. "Hah! I knew you weren't anything to worry about!" though there is still doubt in his voice.

"Go… Back… To hell…" Rin hisses, his back still to Satan. _If I turn, I think I'd lose it.. I'd break down... _

Rin is trying to regain his breath, but every time he inhales, his chest aches, and forces the air back out. It's a very ineffective way of breathing.

"Not unless you come with me." Yukio spits back. He walks to Rin and kicks him in the side forcefully, the sudden, sharp pain in Rin's side being a definite sign of a broken rib or two. The older boy cries out as he hits the floor with a loud 'thud', now sprawled out, his katana just out of reach.

Again, Satan laughs (_Is that the only thing he can do…?_ Rin wonders somewhere in the back of his mind). "Is that all you got in you? Can't take any more?" he asks proudly.

Rin just lies there, the other's foot digging into his surely broken ribs. He is panting, but it's shallow and wheezy, his eyes half open. He tries to gather the strength the reply, but only gets a boot to the chest. He then coughs madly, the horrid hacks making him shake. He swears he sees a few flecks of blood come spewing from his mouth and collide with the tile.

"Hahahahah! Finally! The mighty Rin Okumura is beaten!" Yukio roars gloriously. "Oh what a splendid day this is!"

The wind picks up and howls through the windows behind the younger brother, which makes his coat billow out in front of him and smack Rin (who's struggling to remain conscious). The growl of thunder can be heard and the flash of lightning seen through the decimated windows of the building. Rain lashes at the two boys unremittingly, though goes mostly unnoticed by the demon-possessed brother. "It ends now." He says darkly, bloody eyes glaring down at the elder through broken glasses. He then levels his gun, a secret one he'd been hiding in his belt, ready to fire his last round.

Then, the spark of glinting metal catches Rin's eye. He glances past Yukio's legs, his vision slowly becoming hazier, to see the original gun just barely within his reach, the black metallic barrel being what caught the boy's attention.

With the very last of his energy, he reaches out to it, his trembling hand clasping the hilt of it and pulling it back to his sore body. The demonic teen rolls onto his back to match his brother's icy glare, the blue flames in both of their eyes making it literally that. Rin lifts the gun with a wince (for he was holding the weapon in the arm which had been shot), aiming it directly at the barrel of Yukio's gun.

Now, both boys are fixed in a stand off, their eyes daring each other to fire and end it all.

Neither does.

Until….

"I'm sorry…." Rin whispers, sounding as if his heart is about to break in two, which it probably is; he lifts the gun up a bit higher so that it's aimed for his younger brother's head. For a split second, he thinks he sees an essence of the former Yukio in those… _Bloody… Blue eyes…_

But it's too late for that.

He pulls the trigger.

_Bang._

_(A__/N:__ Aaaaal__right__ g__uys,__ s__o,__ thi__s__ i__s my first oneshot and it's KILLING me not to__ do__ something more with it. So, what do you think? Second chapter, maybe at Yukio's funeral or something? Or maybe it goes like a wee__k before or something to see where everything went wrong? I dunno, I need help guys. Like, seriously. XD so yeah, all input is greatly appreciated~ thanks for reading and/or reviewing!)_


End file.
